Draco Malfoy and the Lantern of Change
by Fizzy2310
Summary: The war is over and it's time for the Hogwarts students to go back... but this time there's something new. The opportunity for an 'eighth year' has risen and Draco Malfoy leapt at the chance to escape his distant parents. But with a new rebel group rising, set on finding the Lantern of Change, the eighth years have got their work cut out for them.
1. Prologue

So... This is just one of my crazy ideas... We'll see where it leads to! Please tell me what you think of it and whether or not I should continue.

BTW, reading some HP fanfics on wattpad recently and these two authors: RosesReality and Emmalee_Sky, are absolutely awesome! I especially recommend Living In Shadows by RosesReality and Killer Lies by Emmaleee_Sky. Just amazing. Elysia Riddle by AndSheWrites is also awesome. These are all on wattpad people! Go check them out! Tell me what you thin of them!

Thanks for reading,

Fizzy

_Prologue_

A woman stood alone in the shadows of a clearing in a forest. She was dressed in black hooded robes, her features hidden from view.

The air was suddenly filled with swirling blackness that dipped and twirled until coming to a stop in a circle, reforming into humans. The woman in the middle smiled cruelly at those around her.

"Welcome," she rasped.

"Mistress," the black-clothed people murmured, kneeling.

The woman picked at her nails. "Is that all I get for breaking you all out of Azkaban? Hmm?" When there was no answer, she roared, _"I said, is that all I get for breaking you out of Azkaban!"_

A member hesitantly stepped forward. "Mistress, we are ever so grateful. We will be forever in your debt –"

She waved him off. "Yes, yes, I know you will. There's a _reason_ I broke you out of that place." The people around her looked at each other uncertainly. Her eyes widened slightly. "You actually thought you were just going to live happily ever after?" She threw back her head and laughed loudly, the sound echoing eerily through the silent night.

"Too bad for you, because that isn't the case. _I_ will be your new leader. You will know me as Raven, and my old name will only be used when fooling others that I am still that stupid, ditzy girl from Hufflepuff. If I here that name leave your lips you will find yourself on the wrong end of my wand. You will call yourself Black Blood, followers of Raven the mighty.

"Voldemort was foolish; he thought he had power over all. I know that I don't, but one day I _will_, and Black Blood will govern the wizarding world it was supposed to be – filled with cleansed pure-bloods, with the help of a mystical object. Voldemort's reign is over but Raven's has begun."

Mutters of agreement went around the circle and Raven sneered. "Now you shall be newly marked. The Death Eaters are no longer so their mark is not valid. I have created a symbol that is easily concealed and if seen by a non-Black Blood, it won't be suspicious."

Raven stepped into a patch of light cast from the moon, tilting her head so that her grey eyes glinted. "Who's first?"


	2. Chapter 1

So I've had some favourites, followers and reviews, so for now, this story will be continued but just be mindful of slow updates!

So these people expressed their wish for this story to continue: IDontWantToLogIn (Guest) and CartoonGurl201m. Thanks guys!

Fizzy

_Chapter 1_

Draco Malfoy sighed as he leant his forehead against the window in his bedroom. He was going back to Hogwarts today to compensate for the loss of his seventh year – and he wasn't happy about it.

Draco and his parents were the only Death Eaters that weren't locked up in Azkaban, due to Potter's testimony at their trial. Professor McGonagall had contacted them and asked if Draco would like to come back for, as she put it, an 'eighth year'. Seeing as his father locked himself in his office with a bottle of liquor every day and his mother was only slightly present in her mind, Draco had jumped at the opportunity to get out of the manor without thinking.

He was now having second-thoughts. At Hogwarts he would have to face everything he didn't want to: the faces of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins as he walked the hallways, the whispers that would follow him all the way into the dormitory. And if _he'd_ been given the 'eighth year' opportunity, wouldn't Potter, Weasley and Granger have gotten it, too?

His door creaked as someone opened it. "Draco," his mother's soft voice said. He turned around, took one look at her sad eyes and crumbling façade, before crossing the room quickly and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you," she whispered in his ear. He felt a pang in his heart and knew he would miss her too.

They drew apart and studied each other. Narcissa's eyes were filling with tears as she croaked, "I'll see you at Christmas, then." Draco nodded and closed the lid of his trunk with a dull thump.

"Bye Mum," he said before quickly turning on the spot and Disapparating. He knew it would be easier to make the goodbye quick, less emotion, less pain.

As he was pulled through the air in the uncomfortable way that only Apparation could achieve, he suddenly felt a pain in his head a voices whipping around him, _"Draco… come back, Draco…"_

Thankfully, he arrived at King's Cross and rubbed his hand across his sweaty forehead. _Stop stressing, Draco,_ he told himself, _it's just another year at Hogwarts_.

He placed his trunk in a cart and rolled it toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Draco glanced around to make sure that no Muggles were watching him before dashing toward the barrier. He passed through it with ease and found himself at platform nine and three-quarters, the Hogwarts Express ready and waiting. Draco looked at the clock, which read 10:45. He sighed. Fifteen minutes. He surveyed the platform to see if there was anyone he knew standing there. No.

Lugging his trunk toward the train, Draco kept looking around, keeping an eye out for anyone – Pansy or Blaise perhaps. No, just a mane of bushy brown hair.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!" A Scottish accent rang through the babble of students and parents alike.

Draco turned to find Professor McGonagall hurrying towards him. "Professor? Why are you at the platform? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall smiled weakly. "Extra protection – just in case. And you, Mr Malfoy, should be helping me. Didn't you get my owl?"

"Um… No?" Draco was confused. Helping to protect Hogwarts students? He'd just fought _against_ these students, for Merlin's sake!

McGonagall sighed in exasperation. "This day is not off to a good start. I would give you the brief myself but it would take too long. Meet me and the other eighth-years in compartment A6 at twelve o'clock, sharp. Now, just make sure all off the younger years are on the train please and then get yourself on it too. See you at twelve Malfoy." And she hurried away again.

Draco shook his head, "This school is still crazy, no matter who teaches."

And for the next ten minutes Draco patrolled the platform, keeping an eye on the students and another eye on the faces of the people that walked by, hoping to find school acquaintances. With no luck, however, he boarded the train at 10:59 and wandered along the train, peering into each compartment.

At last he heard a screech of, "Draco!" He looked toward the compartment it came from and saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini lounging on the seats. A smile crept upon his lips.

"How are we, Pansy? Blaise?" he asked, walking into the compartment and settling down.

"_We_ are fine, Draco. _You_, however…" Pansy scrutinised him carefully through her small beady eyes. Pansy was still just as ugly but her personality was more… _colourful._

Draco sighed. "I'm fine. I've had from May till yesterday to process everything that happened and my brain isn't _that _slow."

"Are you sure about that?" smirked Blaise.

Draco mock-glared, "Shove off, Zabini."

"Oo, feisty," Blaise grinned even more. His voice changed suddenly, changing to become deeper, "You want some?" He moved his hips in a circle on the seat.

Draco took his shoe off and chucked it at his friend. "As much as you might be gay, Blaise, _I_ am not. Go find some other clueless twit to shag."

Blaise laughed, throwing the shoe back. Pansy rolled her eyes and murmured, "Boys," before pulling out a _Witch Weekly_ magazine. Draco and Blaise exchanged a look before laughing.

Draco knew that he had made the right decision to come back to Hogwarts, if the warm, tingly feeling was anything to go by.


	3. Chapter 2

Don't know how many people read this, but here you go!

Fizzy

_Chapter 2_

"Come in, come in," Professor McGonagall ushered the eighth-years into compartment A6.

Looking around, Draco saw that McGonagall was right, quite a few of his year mates had come back. Granger was back, but she wasn't accompanied by Potter or Weasley, just Longbottom.

"Mr Malfoy, stop dawdling please and go inside," scolded McGonagall, "I haven't got all day."

"Sorry, Professor," he said and joined Pansy and Blaise inside.

"Goyle and Nott are here," Blaise whispered in his ear, his line of sight pointing Draco in the right direction. Draco's heart sunk. He would have thought they were put in Azkaban.

Pansy scowled and spoke Draco's thoughts. "Why aren't they in Azkaban?"

"Did the Dark Lord actually ever actually recruit them, or did they just fight on his side?" Blaise asked.

"They were never at any meetings, but then again, I was only there because of my parents. I think they were part of the lower Death Eater ranks but didn't get the mark and probably pulled some story to escape imprisonment," replied Draco. He glanced around and saw that most people were find a seat and chatting quietly. "Come on, let's sit down."

Pansy led them to a space next to some Ravenclaws, who visibly shifted away a little bit, throwing looks at Draco.

He sighed. "I knew this was going to happen." Pansy and Blaise threw him sympathetic looks.

"It's not _your_ fault that you fought for them," Blaise said, "Your parents were too tied up in the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord would never have let them get away with you sitting out. Pansy and I are lucky that are families are more side-lined."

Just then, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Thank you, eighth years. Now, I did send everyone owls, but somehow, the owls must not have reached any of you, so I'll explain what the letter would have done.

"I have decided that this year we will have our eighth-years set a little apart from everyone else as this a one time thing. You will be studying the same information as the real seventh-years, but there is too many of you to all study together as there are quite a few of you who accepted the 'eighth year' proposal.

"So really, the eighth-years will be a mini-Hogwarts within Hogwarts. There is not enough room in the dormitories for you so I have created a new dormitories that all eighth years will share, girls in one, boys in the other. It will be a password dormitory, and the first password will be _mistletoe_. Please remember that.

"Now, I as I mentioned, it will be a mini-Hogwarts, which means you will need a Head Boy and Girl and prefects. All previous prefects will be disregarded; these are new times. If I call your name, please make your way to this space here –" she gestured to the space behind her, "– and line up in the order I called. Neville Longbottom!"

The round-faced boy with flushing cheeks stood up and clumsily made his way up to the indicated space.

_Longbottom?_ Draco thought, _don't tell me _Longbottom _is Head Boy!_

"Gryffindor Prefect!"

The names continued in a similar manner for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw until the Slytherins were about to be called.

Draco scanned the room for Slytherins. There was Goyle and Nott but Draco doubted they would make prefect. Crabbe was dead, so that left him and Blaise.

And Draco wasn't surprised when McGonagall called, "Blaise Zabini – Slytherin Prefect!"

Blaise gave him a startled smile and sauntered up to stand next to the Ravenclaw girl prefect, Su Li.

Daphne Greengrass was called up as the Slytherin girl prefect.

McGonagall surveyed the students before her. "We should have Neville Longbottom and Lily Moon for Gryffindor, Oliver Rivers and Megan Jones for Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Su Li for Ravenclaw and Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass for Slytherin."

The students all nodded their heads or murmured yes. "Good, good. Now, for the Heads. Ladies first. Hermione Granger!"

No one was surprised. When Granger hadn't been picked for prefect everyone assumed that she had Head Girl position and no one was disappointed – except for Granger herself. She was frowning slightly and took her time to take her spot next to the prefects.

"And our Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy!" The room was completely silent, whereas with the other names being called, there had been mutterings throughout the room, but this time everyone swivelled to look at him.

Draco felt uneasy and opened his mouth to protest, "Professor, I don't think that's a good –"

"Malfoy," interrupted McGonagall, "This is my decision. Get up here. _Now_."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her short temper, but nonetheless stood next to Granger. Granger herself didn't look happy with choice and tried to make McGonagall see sense.

"Professor, I don't want to be Head Girl if he's Head Boy," she said tersely.

"Miss Granger, this is a childish grudge –"

"No!" Hermione cried. "Professor you don't understand. I have bad memories of the Malfoy Manor, and Malfoy makes it worse because he was _there_. I have n-nightmares every time I close my eyes and I remember what s-she did to me there, a-and I –" Granger broke down sobbing.

McGonagall was startled, her hands fluttering around uselessly. "Miss Granger – Miss Granger – come sit down." She helped Granger to a seat where Granger brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face as her shoulders shuddered.

Everyone looked on helplessly as McGonagall strode back over to Draco. "Mr Malfoy, do you have any idea of what Miss Granger was talking about?" she asked quietly, but as the only sound in the room was Hermione's muffled sobbing, everyone heard and listened in on the conversation.

Draco nodded. "There was only one time when Granger ever came to my house. She had been captured with Potter and Weasley and they had pretended there were someone else. Granger had jinxed Potter so his face was all weird, so we couldn't tell who they were at first. But then someone figured it out and was about to call the Dark Lord –"

"Voldemort," corrected McGonagall.

"Yes, Voldemort. Anyway, we were about to call him to our home when Bellatrix saw that Potter had the Sword of Gryffindor, which she got angry at because it was meant to be in her vault at Gringotts. So Wormtail took Potter and Weasley down to the cellar and Bellatrix, she, well, she tortured Granger," Draco finished.

McGonagall's eyes widened as Granger stared fiercely at Draco. "Do you know what she did to me? Do you?" Draco shook his head in a 'no'.

Granger pulled up the sleeve on her left arm and showed it to him. The word Mudblood was carved into her arm. "That's just one of the many things your dear Auntie did to me that day. You would have heard me screaming. She nearly slit my throat, too. Dobby turned up in time to save us."

Draco felt sick. He had been part of all of this. His parents had _supported _this. "I – I'm sorry, Granger, if I could take back my whole involvement in the war, I wou–"

"Take back _your _involvement?" Granger laughed mirthlessly. "You did _nothing_. In fact, all _you_ did was get Crabbe killed in the Room –"

"Get him killed? _Get him killed!_ Crabbe was the one to start the fire while your bloody boyfriend only helped get him angrier! If he had backed off –"

"_Backed off!_ Crabbe nearly killed me! He wasn't about to let that go! And then _we _had to save _your_ butts –"

"Malfoy! Granger!" McGonagall shouted over their yelling. "Calm down –"

Kevin Entwhislte from Ravenclaw broke in, "I don't want him to be Head Boy, Professor, with all the things he's done… He even has the mark!"

"I don't want to report to him!" Lily Moon agreed. "I don't want to be in his presence any longer than I have to!"

As Draco looked around, he saw that nearly everyone but the Slytherins were against him.

_Oh Merlin, what have I got myself into._


End file.
